Vanessa
Vanessa, a Caucasian girl, is one of the main antagonists in The Hollow. Along with being able to fly, she is incredibly manipulative and scheming. She is the leader of the rival team. History Five hours prior to the events of the The Room, Vanessa agrees to partake in a VR tournament alongside Reeve and Skeet. In "Undead," Vanessa tells Kai that she discovered her gift of flight when she tried to tie her shoelaces and accidentally fell off a cliff. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= In Ishibo, In Undead, In The Riddle, In Ice, In Cocoon, In Colrath, the real-life version of Vanessa looks quite smug and scheming despite having lost the game. Vanessa never glitches within the game, but after she returns to the real world, her left eye glitches. The fictional characters within the game that glitch, such as Dave and the Spider Leader, are unaware of their own glitching, but by contrast, Vanessa not only seems to be aware of her glitch but somewhat proud of it. She smirks when she sees Kai react to it. Although her glitch remains unexplained, it implies that the supposed "real world" may be digital like the game. Personality Vanessa is a venomous, obsessive, shifty, belligerent, vicious, controlling, and manipulative trickster who often feigns innocence. She is also determined and malicious, willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Physical Appearance Vanessa has magenta hair, black eyes, and pale pink skin. She wears a purple T-shirt, light blue jeans, a black belt, and black and white sneakers. Like Mira, her top lip is black. Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' Vanessa can levitate and propel herself through the air under her own power. She demonstrated that the power of flight enabled her to make fast and agile movements. Vanessa could at least support the weight of one other person while flying. Her powers of flight seemed restricted only by the barriers of the map, including the invisible barrier in the sky that she and Kai crash into.Undead Relationships Reeve and Skeet Vanessa, Reeve, and Skeet form a team in opposition to Adam, Mira, and Kai. Their existence is hinted at in "The Desert" and confirmed in "Ishibo" when they meet Adam's team for the first time and steal the Ishibo from them. Vanessa acts as the boss of her teammates, much to Reeve's resentment. She often interrupts them mid-sentence or looks at them askance to prevent them from giving away too much information or saying anything too explicitly revealing of their malicious intents. Vanessa and Reeve get into an argument in "Cocoon" when Reeve calls her and Skeet useless because they cannot find the Ironwood Tree, even though Reeve himself hasn't tried looking. He confesses he would rather win the game alone, but he cannot because of the game rules. Kai Vanessa and Kai officially meet in "Undead." Vanessa notices that Kai has developed an instant crush on her, so she uses this to her advantage. Impressed by his powers of pyrokinesis, Vanessa manipulates Kai with the intent that he will help her team win the game. She confesses her intentions to him in "Ice" just before dropping him from a potentially fatal height. Mira Vanessa has low opinions of Mira and considers Mira's powers "lame," which she unabashedly expresses to Mira in "Cocoon". The two girls fight each other in the Battle for the Ishibo. Notable Quotes * "It's so hard to tell your friends from your enemies in this freaky place." – "Undead" * "You sure have a lot of trust in a girl you hardly know." – "Undead" * "You know what, Kai? I'm tired of arguing, so let's just drop it." – "Ice" Gallery Vanessa Flying closeup.png Vanessa looks askance.png Vanessa beckoning.png Vanessa Leaning on a Gravestone.png Vanessa desert closeup.png Vanessa drop it.png Vanessa upset.png Battle Face Vanessa.png Vanessa Flight Attack.png Referencess External Links Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans